


5 times people imply Sam & Finn are dating (and 1 time they come out and say it)

by mixtapestar



Category: Glee
Genre: 5 Things, 5 Times, 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-13 20:45:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mixtapestar/pseuds/mixtapestar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn isn't dating Sam, okay? Why does everyone keep saying that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 times people imply Sam & Finn are dating (and 1 time they come out and say it)

**Author's Note:**

> Set after season 2. I found this in my notes, practically finished, so I saw no reason not to finish it up and post it. I do miss the bromance with these two these days.

ONE.

"Rachel and I had another big fight," Finn says wearily.

"Sorry, man, that really sucks," Sam says.

"I don't get why she's always gotta have her way about everything." He pauses. "Being in a relationship is exhausting. How do you and Mercedes do it?"

Sam stares at him blankly. "Dude. Mercedes and I broke up last week."

Finn's eyes widen. "No way."

"I didn't tell you?" Sam says, avoiding eye contact.

" _No_ , you didn't tell me," Finn says, trying to mask the hurt in his voice. Why would Sam not tell him? It was one thing when Sam and Mercedes were starting out... Finn and Sam weren't that close, and the two of them clearly didn't want everyone to know. But now, Sam is his best friend.

He snaps back to the moment as Sam shrugs. "I guess it wasn't a big deal. We both agreed it was for the best."

Finn sighs. "But it doesn't make sense! I saw you two hanging out like two days ago!"

"Well, yeah. We're still friends, you know. Hanging out with Mercedes now is no different from like... me hanging out with you."

Finn fidgets a bit. Sam and Mercedes seemed an awful lot like a couple when he saw them the other day, which makes that comparison kinda weird.

"Don't worry about it, dude," Sam says, clapping him on the back. "Let's go grab some Cheetos and start our Star Wars marathon."

Finn smiles. That's more like it.

******

TWO.

A couple of weeks later, Finn is at Sam's house when his sister starts pestering them. He doesn't think much of it, but Sam keeps apologizing for her.

"Hey, Sam, Sam, Sam," Stacey says, poking him constantly.

Finn laughs at the two of them and heads to the kitchen. He needs a refill, plus maybe if they give Stacey some gummy snacks, she'll get distracted.

When he gets back to the family room, Stacey is asking Sam something in a loud whisper. Finn only catches the end, "--friend?"

Sam looks at Finn, wide-eyed, and Finn wonders what he missed. "No! Stacey, jeez. You can't just say stuff like that. Just leave us alone."

"Hey, Stacey," Finn says, intercepting before she can get properly upset at Sam's reaction. "I got you some gummies, do you want them?"

Stacey's eyes widen and she comes toward him with grabby hands. When Finn hands over the pack, she immediately dives in. "Thanks, Finn!" she says around a mouthful.

She rushes out of the room, and Finn thinks, _mission accomplished_.

"She's going to go show off to Stevie now, you know. And then we'll have two screaming Evans kids on our hands."

Finn shrugs. "So we'll get Stevie some too." He sits and picks up a controller. "What was she asking you, anyway?"

Sam stiffens. "Nothing."

Finn looks over, surprised at Sam's response. His cheeks have gone red. "No seriously, now you've got me interested."

Sam rolls his eyes. "She thought you were my boyfriend. Just kids being stupid."

"Oh," Finn says. He feels his own face heating up, so he focuses back on the TV. "Yeah, no big deal."

******

THREE.

Another day, another argument with Rachel, and Finn is tired.

"Are you even listening to me anymore, Finn?" Rachel asks.

"No," Finn admits. "Haven't we had this exact same argument before?"

Rachel stares at him for a second. "Actually yes. But you said you'd try to be more available--"

"Yeah, I know, and I try to be. But there's always something going on with you, and I can't spend _all_ my time--"

"You always make time for Sam," Rachel interrupts.

"That's-- what?"

"Yeah, every time I call you, you're with Sam. You hang out with him more than me!"

Finn sighs. "He's my best friend, of course I'm going to hang out with him sometimes."

" _All the time_ , Finn." She flips her hair over her shoulder. "Whatever. If I have to make all the effort in this relationship, I don't think it's worth it. I should be focusing on my career anyway."

Finn is surprised by how relieved he is at that idea, which makes him say, "Yeah. I mean. Maybe that's for the best."

Later, Finn finds himself going over their conversation again in his head. What she'd said about Sam made it sound like _he_ was the one Finn was dating. Why does everyone keep saying that?

******

FOUR.

A couple days later, Finn is lost in thought during yet another family dinner. He'd rather be upstairs playing video games, but his mom insisted he come down.

"Finn, honey," his mom says, breaking him out of his reverie. "We don't wanna be nosy, but Burt and I were wondering... you and Sam. Are you... more than friends?"

Finn's eyes snap immediately to Kurt, thinking he put them up to this, but from Kurt's stunned expression, he's apparently just as surprised as Finn is. He still feels anger bubbling up, though, because the universe is clearly messing with him. He finally shouts, "Would everyone please _stop asking_ me that?!"

He shoves his chair back and takes his plate upstairs. When there's no yell for him to come back, he considers it a minor victory.

He waits until he's at least finished eating to call Sam, grateful when Sam lets him rant for a few minutes without interrupting. He finally sighs and says, "Why do people keep implying that we're dating?"

Sam is quiet for a second. He's probably eating too. "I dunno, dude," he says. "We still on for that Halo marathon tomorrow night?"

"Yeah," Finn agrees readily.

******

FIVE.

They're at the Lima Bean when it happens again. Sam is explaining why they have to go see the _Captain America_ movie and Finn keeps laughing at Sam's exaggerated impressions. When Kurt and Blaine walk up to say hi, Finn doesn't think much of it.

But then Blaine fidgets, looks at Kurt, and then says, "So are you two here on a date?"

Finn looks at Kurt right away, because there's no _way_ he wouldn't have told Blaine what happened the other night. He should know better, which means Kurt definitely put him up to this.

Before Finn can react, though, Sam blows up. "Look, Finn doesn't want to date me, alright? So stop asking!"

Finn feels frozen in place, stunned, as Sam takes off at top speed.

"What the--" he starts to say, playing over the past several weeks in his mind. Now that he thinks about it, Sam had seemed more embarrassed than put out by the implication. And over the past few weeks, Sam may have crossed Finn's mind in a more-than-friends way, but Finn just figured that was a result of everyone always asking questions.

Now, though, it's starting to seem like a real possibility. Kurt catches his eye again and softly cuts into Finn's thoughts. "You should go after him."

Finn nods, heading outside in a daze. He finds Sam in the parking lot, texting frantically.

"Hey," Finn says. He has no idea how to begin this conversation.

"I'm trying to get a ride home. Don't worry about it," Sam says dismissively.

"Dude, don't be stupid, I'll give you a ride home."

Sam stops texting and, after a pause, looks up at him for the first time. "I just didn't wanna make things awkward."

"Like they would be if you caught a ride home from someone else?"

Sam frowns. "Good point."

"Look, dude, I don't-- I mean, I _do_ , but-- oh, fuck," Finn says, giving up on finding the words and just kissing him.

Sam stands rigid, not responding, and Finn feels panic rising from his gut. He takes a hurried step back and looks around to make sure no one saw.

"Sorry, fuck," Finn says, "I thought-- with what you said--"

Sam closes his gaping mouth and, after a second, licks his lips. "No, I uh. Wow," he says, and before Finn can summon the earth to swallow him up, he pulls Finn back to him and kisses him back.

"This doesn't change anything, right?" Finn asks when they break for air. "I mean, everyone thought we were going out before. So we'll still hang out and stuff like we always were."

"Yeah, except now there'll be more kissing involved," Sam says. "If that works for you?"

"Fuck yeah," Finn says and leans in again to prove his point.

******

AND ONE.

Almost a month later, Finn and Sam are at Breadstix. Finn still isn't brave enough to sit on the same side of the booth, but that's mostly because he's afraid he won't be able to keep his hands off of Sam.

They've already devoured their first basket of breadsticks when suddenly, Santana shows up. She slides into the booth beside Finn with a glib, "What's up, losers?"

"Hey Santana," Sam answers, unaffected.

"Ready to get back to Glee in a couple weeks?" she asks.

Finn's a little put out that she's interrupting, but he answers anyway. "Yeah, we're definitely gonna take home that trophy next year."

"As long as you don't decide to get your mack on during the performance again," Santana says sharply.

"That uh, shouldn't be a problem," he says, laughing as he meets Sam's eyes.

"It's cool to see you two hanging out again. We need more bromances."

"Oh, uh," Sam says, blushing.

"Actually, this is a date," Finn says, reaching over to take Sam's hand. "Sam and I are dating."

" _Jesus_ , Finn," Sam says, ducking his head, but he's smiling.

Santana raises her eyebrows, and Finn meets her gaze boldly, daring her to comment. She doesn't challenge him, though, merely stealing his drink long enough to take a sip. As she slides back out of the booth, her only comment is, "We seriously have the gayest Glee Club ever."

She sets Finn's drink back down and nods at them both before walking away, tossing over her shoulder, "See you in two weeks!"

"I can't believe you told her," Sam says as soon as she's gone.

"What? You said you were cool with telling everybody. We agreed."

"Well yeah, but some warning would've been nice."

Finn smirks. "Sorry, You want like a passcode?"

Sam brightens. "Yeah! Something, like," his voice deepens, "'the force is strong with this one.'"

Finn laughs. "Won't that seem a little weird?"

Sam shrugs. "So what? So are we."

"Yeah, alright," Finn says, and he doesn't let go of Sam's hand when the waiter comes by with more breadsticks.

THE END


End file.
